All of me
by TorresBenson.Lover
Summary: This story happens in the middle of season 2 when Callie appears in the show for the first time. This fan fiction contain sexual references. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I know that this is very big but I was so excited writing this and I had so many ideas that I couldn't stop writing.


This story happens in the middle of season 2 when Callie appears in the show for the first time.

This fan fiction contain sexual references.

Please review and tell me if you like it or not.

I know that this is very big but I was so excited writing this and I had do many ideas that I couldn't stop writing.

English is not my firs language.

p.s. Sorry! I couldn't remember Callie's parents name so they are Mama Torres and papa Torres.

I don't own any of these characters.

_**All of me.**_

Mark was in the cafeteria having lunch alone.

Derek enters in the cafeteria, he was very mad and his face was really red.

"You slept with my wife! You slept with Addison!" he said screaming.

"Calm down Bro!"

"Bro? Are you fucking kidding me? You had dirty sex with my wife!"

"It happened just once…"

Derek interrupts Mark with a very hard punch in face but Mark was not the kind of guy that doesn't fight back so Mark punch Derek in the face and immediately the started to fight like groan man until George get there and pull them away from each other.

Derek was bleeding from is nose and lip and his eyes was purple.

Mark was also bleeding from his eye and nose but he was also bleeding from is eyebrow and his hand was purple.

"Mark I think that you brook your hand, you should go to see someone from Ortho." George said.

Mark went to the orthopedic department and a girl called him, Mark didn´t know that girl, he only know that she was extremely hot and beautiful.

"Are you Dr. Sloan?"

Mark look at her.

"Yes, you can call me Mark."

"Mark, I'm Dr. Torres but you can call me Callie, I'm going to fix you hand."

Mark was looking at her fixedly, she was so beautiful, she had curly black hair, long legs, and curves in the right places, her smile was infectious and she was perfect…

"Are you going to continue looking at me or are you going to let me fix your hand?" she said laughing.

"Let's go fix this millionaire hand" he said.

They entered the room the silence installed in the room.

"You are new here? Because I never saw you before…" he said.

"I'm here just at 2 months but I'm the chef of the Ortho department.

"Really? The most beautiful women in this hospital work here at 2 months and I never had the opportunity to meet her!"

Callie smile.

Callie was looking at his hand "what causes you this?" she ask.

"Sleeping with my ex-best friend's wife" He said sadly.

Callie was looking at him with 'you're an ass' eyes.

"Sorry but you are an ass because you can sleep with all the sluts in the world but you can't sleep with a married women especially if that women is your best friend's wife!"

"Are you married?"

"I'm not a slut!" she said a little bit mad.

"I know you're not a slut, sluts are ugly"

"So you are saying that I'm beautiful?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"It looks like you don't have any broken bones, so that means that you are ready to go kick some asses"

"I don't wanna kick some random asses I want kick yours!"

"Bye Dr. Sloan" Callie says.

"Before I go can you at least give me your phone number?"

Callie looks at him, grab one pen and write her number in his hand.

That night Mark tried to call her more than 5 times but she never answered, he thought that she was just trying to make him wait but after 10 phone calls he realize that Callie was ignoring him.

Callie was at her apartment she was starving so she decides to go out for dinner somewhere, when she was locking her door from outside she felt one hand in her waist, it was Mark.

"What are you doing here? Did you followed me?" Callie said.

"You live here?" he asks.

"Yes! Can you take your hand of my waist right now!" she said almost yelling.

"I was not following you I was just starving and I decide to go eat somewhere, I live here!" he said angry.

"I'm sorry neighbor, I'm also starving did you wanna invite for dinner or something?" she said with a kind voice.

"Now you want me to take you out? You don't answer any of my calls!"

"I was in a surgery, sorry!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I finished the surgery 1 hour ago."

"Do you like Italian food?" he asks.

"Yes"

They were walking into the car when Callie felt his hand grabbing hers, she smile and don't do anything to stop him.

They arrived the car but when she was opening the door he stopped her and he opened the door for her like a real gentleman.

Callie smiled because of his attitude she was completely delight.

The radio was on and then "all of me" by John Legend start playing and Mark starts to sing.

"'_Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections_…"

He was looking at Callie in the eyes; Callie was a little bit embarrassed because she notices that he was singing that for her.

"Maybe you should look to the road…" she says.

"Are you embarrassed Dr. Torres?"

"N-n-no" she said.

"You are embarrassed because I was singing for you!"

"You just wanna take me to your bed!"

"I'm just going to have dinner with you because you don't know anybody else in the city, that doesn't mean that I wanna take you to bed"

"You don't have to dinner with me if you don't want to, I didn't force you to come with me!" she said very madly.

"That was not what I meant!"

"But that was what you said!"

"Sorry…"

Callie interrupts Mark "STOP THE CAR NOW!" she said screaming.

"Callie please…"

Callie interrupts Mark once again "NOW" this time she screams louder.

Mark stopped the car and Callie gets out.

"Callie I'm sorry!" he said but she already had gone.

It was winter and it was snowing, Callie was dressing with jeans and a sweat-shirt, she was freezing.

Mark went to find her, he found her seating in a bench.

"Callie come to the car!"

"NO!"

"You're going to froze!"

"So? It's my problem not yours!"

"If you wanna be an ice cube that's not my problem, you're right!"

"I'm always right!" Callie said.

"At least let me take you home!"

"No, I'm going by foot."

"NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed.

"YES I AM!"

Mark gets out of the car and grabs Callie on her waist to make her go inside of the car.

"STOP! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

Mark seat Callie on the car and close the door when he enters in the car he whispers at her ear "you love me".

"You're a dumbass!"

"That's true" he said and laughs.

Mark was driving and the silence was installed.

"I'm really sorry Callie I didn't mean that, I'm here with you only because I want to. If I didn't wanna see you again why would I ask you to give me your number and call you more than 10 times?"

"You have to think before you talk!"

"I already said that I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?"

"I'm starving that Italian restaurant is still far?"

Mark laughs "No, 5 more minutes"

"So you are the plastic guy?"

"Yes and I suppose that you are from Ortho"

"Yes"

"You have like… 25 years?"

"I have 29, you have… you have 40!" she said.

"No, I have 36!"

Callie laughs "you're not that old!"

"And you are not that young!"

"Sorry I really thought that you had 40 years because I heard some girl from the hospital saying that the sexiest men in the hospital had 40 years…"

"So you think that I am the sexiest man in the hospital?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Because it's true…" Callie said

"So you admit that you said that I'm, in your opinion, the sexiest man in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I don't know all the men from the hospital!"

"The girl was talking about my ex-best friend Derek Shepherd."

"The brain guy? Really? You are sexiest than him!"

"Thank you!"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes…"

2 minutes later they arrived.

Mark opened the door for Callie, she gets out of the car and she looks at Mark and said: "Sorry I was a jerk with you before!"

Mark kissed her forehead and grabs her hand and said: "Come on I'm starving!"

Callie smile and let herself be pushed by her hand to inside of the restaurant.

They sat on a table for two, the restaurant was almost empty the waiter brought the menu.

"What are you going to eat?" he asks.

"Lasagna, and you?

"Me too!"

"Lasagna it's my favorite food!" she said.

"And it's also my favorite food!"

They finished the dinner and Mark drove them home.

"So see you tomorrow!" she said.

"See you tomorrow." Mark kisses her forehead and went to his apartment.

Mark was at his apartment alone, 30 minutes had passed since they got home, and he for the first time was feeling lonely when suddenly the door knocks.

"Hi I brought tequila, sorry for being here but I was very lonely art home." Callie said.

"No problem I was also feeling very lonely."

They sat on the couch.

Mark serves one shot of tequila for each.

"Let's play a game!" mark suggests.

"Okay, what about "20 questions"?" Callie said.

"How do you play that?"

"You don't know?" She asks.

"No, and right now you are probably thinking that I'm very old."

She laughs "Yeah that's true! I'm going to explain to you, we ask questions to each other and we are forced to answer if you don't answer you have to take off one of your clothes."

"Are you trying to see me naked?"

"No I'm not, and I'm only going to see you naked if you don't have the balls to answer my questions!"

"I start"

"Okay" she agreed.

"Your complete name?"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres."

"Really? Iphigenia?"

"Yeah bad name choice from my parents, my turn, I want to know your complete name!"

"_Mark_ Everett _Sloan." _

_"It's a pretty name."_

_"How many kids do you wanna have?" he asks._

_"3 maybe 4, and you?_

_"2 or 3 one little boy and next one little girl."_

_"That's so sweet!"_

_"My turn, what is your favorite color?" he asks._

_"Blue, this is a game for kids with questions like this no one will ever take one clothe off!"_

_"So you wanna make this game hot?" he asks with devil eyes._

_She laughs "my turn, what is you definition of perfect women?"_

_"My definition of perfect women is: Long legs, curves in the right places, hot, funny, chocolate brown eyes, Latina, black curly hair, beautiful smile, great boobs, smart, tall, pretty… you."_

_Callie smile and drank her 4__th__ shot of tequila and said "your turn!"_

_"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"_

_"Really?!" she asks._

_"Come on are you still a virgin?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"So answered the question!"_

_"15 years"_

_"Really? You were so young! I only lost mine with 16 or 17 years old! At least was good?"_

_"Of course it wasn't good! My turn."_

_"What is your favorite sexual position?"_

_"With the right girl every position is my favorite!"_

_"That's not a good answered you have to take off your shirt!"_

_Mark toke off his Shirt, Callie couldn't stop looking to his perfect torso._

_30 minutes later mark was in his boxers and Callie was in her bra and panties, they already had drunk one bottle of tequila and now they were drinking beer._

_"I have to go home!" Callie said._

_"You should go home we have to work tomorrow!"_

_"Yeah I should go!"_

_In the next morning Callie woke up feeling her body warmer than usually, she tried to move but she couldn't so she immediately opened her eyes and saw Mark's arm around her waist…she was naked… he was naked… What a hell happened? She didn't remember. We had sex? This was all she could think about at that moment._

_"Mark!" Callie whispers in his ear._

_"hamnmn…"_

_"Mark woke up!_

_Mark opened his eyes very slowly._

_"Morning, what are you doing here?" he asks._

_"Morning, we slept together but I don't remember."_

_"That's not a problem I already slept with Derek, he is my ex-best friend and he is a guy that's normal!"_

_"No, not sleep, we had sex and I don't remember anything!"_

_"NO, that's impossible if I had sex with the most beautiful women in the world I would remember!"_

_"So how do you explain that we are both naked?"_

_Mark looks under the sheets and saw Callie's naked body._

_"Oh God…" he said speechless._

_"I know this is horrible!"_

_"No, your body is perfect…"_

_"Really Mark? We meet each other yesterday, we drunk like crazies, we had sex and now you are thinking about my perfect naked body!"_

_"But is really perfect!"_

_"I know!"_

_"What are we going to do now?" he asks._

_"I don't know!"_

_"Should we get married or something?"_

_She laughs "No, but I think that we should forget this!"_

_"But can we be at least friends or best friends or something?"_

_"You wanna be my BFF, that is a little girls thing!"_

_"Please be my friend, I really lo-like you!"_

_"Okay but we can't repeat this again okay?"_

_"OH really? We could be friends with benefits!"_

_"We could but we are not going to be friends with benefits!"_

_"Okay!" he said sadly._

_"Go dress yourself, or we going to be late for work." She said._

_Callie went to her apartment to get dressed, 30 minutes later Mark was ready so he went to get Callie at her apartment._

_Mark knocks at the door of Callie's apartment. _

_"I'm coming!" She said._

_She opened the door, gets out of her apartment and closes the door behind her._

_"I'm ready!" she said, she had dress one pair of tight jeans, black snickers, one black sweat-shirt and, camel coat and pink gloves._

_"You are beautiful!"_

_"Really? Because it looks like I'm wearing a pajama, I'm horrible!" _

_"You really think that you are horrible? You are beautiful, you are beautiful with a pajama, you are beautiful in a dress, you are beautiful naked, you are just perfect, your eyes are like chocolate, dark delicious chocolate, your soft skin is just perfect, soft like cotton, you hair is the most beautiful hair I ever seen, you hair looks like a mess, a perfect mess, a perfect curly black mess, you smile… Gosh your smile is infectious, your smile is reason enough to make me wake up in the morning, your smile is perfect like everything in you!" _

_Callie smiled "Let's go Mr. Shakespeare!"_

_In the car Callie asks "Do you remember anything about last night?"_

_"No, but I would love to, because I could remember us having sex!"_

_None of them said anything on their way to the hospital._

_They entered the hospital together._

_"I have a consult can we lunch together?" he asks._

_"Yeah, I meat you in the cafeteria at 11 okay?"_

_"Okay bye baby" He hold her hands and kissed her forehead and goes to the plastics department._

_"Don't call me that!" he looks back and smiles._

_Callie felt a soft female hand in her back._

_"Hi, my name is Addison Montgomery I a surgeon here!"_

_"Hello, my name is Callie Torres and I'm an Ortho surgeon here."_

_"How do you know Mark?"_

_"Mark Sloan? We are friends!"_

_"I could saw that, you know something?" Addison asks._

_"What?"_

_"He never treat a women like that I think that he likes you!"_

_"I know that he likes me that's why we are friends!" Callie said._

_"No sweetie he kind of likes you in a different way, you know?"_

_"Really!"_

_"Yeah, do you like him?"_

_"The way that you are telling me that he likes me, no!" Callie said._

_"I saw you two with hands giving the kiss…"_

_"That was not a kiss!"_

_"Not on the lips but that was a kiss!" Addison said._

_Callie rolled her eyes and Addison smiled._

_"Do you wanna go drink a coffee with me?" Addison asks._

_"Yeah sure!"_

_The girls went to the cafeteria._

_ "Do you know Mark since…" _

_"Since yesterday" Callie said._

_"Really? And he acts like you the way he acts and he only knew you since yesterday?"_

_"Yeah, I met him yesterday because he need someone to fix his hand…"_

_"Fix his hand?" Addison asks._

_"Yes, he fought with is ex-best friend because he slept with his wife, that women is a slut!" _

_"I'm that women…"_

_"Ops! You are not a slut sorry!" Callie apologizes to Addison._

_"No sweetie, don't worry! I am a slut!"_

_Callie laughs "You're funny!" she said._

_"And you are hot! We should be friends!" Addison suggests._

_"Yeah we should!" Callie said._

_They laugh and talk for hours, the hospital was very calm and none of them were page so they could be together for hours._

_Suddenly Callie had a very hard _headache_ as the memories of the night before run her mind._

_**Flashback.**_

_"I have to go home!" Callie said._

_"You should go home we have to work tomorrow!"_

_"Yeah I should go!"_

_Callie opened the door, she was about to close the door of Mark's apartment when his strong harm pulled her inside._

_"Mark is very late, I have to go home!"_

_Mark ignores her and kisses her soft beautiful lips, the kiss grows more and more passionately and a few minutes later they were laid on his bed, __they started to kiss each other, then he takes her black sweat-shirt off, he started to kiss her neck his hand start to touch her bra and one minute later her bra was on the floor__, he played with her nipples for a while, then she took off his t-shirt._

_He put one hand on her abdomen, his hand starts to get down, and down, and when he noticed his hand was already inside of her playing with her clit. _

_Callie took off her pants and panties, she was completely naked but Mark still have is boxers._

_Callie put her hand on his boxers massaging his penis, his face demonstrated pure pleasure, they couldn't wait anymore, and they needed to feel each other._

_He started to get inside of her very slowly, and without problems he was all inside of her._

_The things that have started slowly now were fast._

_Mark's face was showing pure joy._

_Callie was already moaning in pleasure._

_4 minutes later Callie felt his hot sperm inside of her body, and she had one orgasm like she never had before..._

"_Callie! Callie!" someone was calling her._

_**End of the Flashback.**_

"Callie! Callie! Are you okay sweetie?" Addison called her!

"Now I remember everything!"

"What?" Addison asks.

Before Callie could answer she saw Mark running in her direction.

"Callie I remember everything!" he said.

"Me too!" she hugs him tight.

"It was magical!" he said.

"Yeah!"

"So… what now?"

"Now we were going to be just friends like we were before!" she said.

"Callie come on!"

"No! friends or nothing!"

"Okay!" Mark said sadly.

"Come lunch with us!"

"Us?" he asks.

"Yeah, me and Addison!"

Callie holds his hand and they went to the table.

"Hi Mark!" Addison said.

"Hi Addison!"

"So why didn't you tell me before that you love Callie?"

Callie's face turned red she was very embarrassed.

" 'Cause… I don't… I mean I do but she doesn't…but…I…" he tried to speak.

"Sorry I didn't wanna embarrassed you two!" Addison said.

"You didn't embarrass us!" Callie said quickly.

"Sorry sweetie I shouldn't said that!" Addison said to Callie.

"No problem!" Callie sad but she was lying.

They had lunch and no one said something, suddenly Callie's pager page 911.

"I have to go!" she said.

"Dinner?" Mark asks.

"Okay but no tequila!"

"Okay! No tequila and no snow!"

Callie smiles and kisses Mark's forehead and go.

"You love her don't you?"

"I don't know!"

"She likes you!" Addison said.

"Yeah…" He said.

"A few minutes ago, before you arrived she had a very hard headache and she said that she finally remembered something… Is she okay? What she remembered?" Addison said.

"She's fine! Yesterday I fought with Derek because I found out that we slept together and I hurt my hand so I had to go to the Ortho department, when I was there some girl that I had never seen before, that girl was Callie, I ask her if she could give me her phone number and she gave it to me, I call her more than 10 times but she never answered because she was in a surgery, then I was home alone and I was starving so I decided to go dinner somewhere and when I leaved my house I saw Callie in the hallway, she lives in the same building that I live, I ask her to dinner with me, that we fought and she decided that she wanted to be an ice cube, then we had dinner in a Italian restaurant, I went home 30 minutes later she nocked my door we play '20 questions' we drank a lot and today we woke up naked in the same bed and this morning none of us remembered of anything but she remembered everything when she had the headache." Mark explained to Addison.

"Wow, great story… do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yes I remember everything!"

"Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend or something? She is very hot." Addison asks.

"It's too soon I only know her for 24 hours!" Mark says.

"Okay!" Addison laughs.

Later that day Mark was at her home when the door knocks, Mark went to open the door.

"Hi Mark!"

He kisses her forehead and says "Hi sunshine! Come in!"

"Do you wanna order food and we eat here?" he asks.

"Yeah sure!"

"What do you wanna order?" he asks.

"Chinese! I love Chinese food!" Callie says.

"Me too!"

Suddenly the silence installed the room.

Mark and Callie were charring eye contact.

"Callie I…" He breaks the silence but he was interrupt with a kiss.

Their lips join each other forming just one, the kiss was passionately. Mark had never felt like that before, that kiss was a kiss with a lot of love involved… pure magic.

Callie breaks the kiss because she needed to breathe.

They spend a few minutes looking to each other when they were interrupted by someone that was knocking at the door.

"It's probably the food…" Callie finally says.

"Yeah, I open it!"

Mark opened the door and he get surprise when saw that Derek was the how had knock the door.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Mark says

"Hi, I talk with Addison and we are good, but I really want to be good with you because you are like a brother tome and its difficult being mad with you brother…

Mark hugs Derek.

"Come in!" Mark says.

"Hi, Dr. Torres!" Derek says.

"Hi Dr. Shepherd, you can call me Callie!"

"And you can call me Derek!"

"Why don't you call Addison and you have dinner with us, we ordered Chinese?" Mark asks.

"That's a good idea!" Callie said.

That night they had dinner together, Callie had a lot of fun.

3 weeks had passed and Callie and Mark were together all day and mark passed almost every night sleeping with Callie (just sleeping they didn't had sex) everyone had already noticed that something was going on between those two.

Mark woke up with Callie in his harms, she was sleeping peacefully and she looked like a princess.

Callie starts to move.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Mark says.

"Morning!" she says.

Callie's face was very pale.

"It's everything okay baby?" he asks.

"I don't think so… I'm going to throw up!"

Callie gets out of the bed and run into the bathroom, she sat near the toilet.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yes…" She said between vomits.

Mark entered the bathroom and saw Callie throwing up.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Of course not, OH I'm going to throw up again!"

Mark grabs Callie's hair and put his hand in her forehead.

7 minutes later.

"I'm okay, I'm not going to throw up anymore." She says.

"Really because you are a little bit green…"

"Sorry!"

"For what?" he asks.

"You shouldn't see me like this, I'm throwing up, I am green, right now I'm not the beautiful girl that you are used to see, sorry!"

"Don't be silly, you are my princess and you will always be, and you are beautiful every day, everywhere in every way, and the green looks good on you like everything else!"

Callie smiled a punch is chest slowly and carefully "Green looks good on you!" she repeated.

"I'm not kidding, you are beautiful and love you, I know that you don't like me the way I like you but you know what I feel, and you know that to me you are the most beautiful women in the world, no, the most beautiful women in the universe, I never felt like this before, I never love someone the way I love you, I know that we only knew each other one month ago but I fell like this since the first day when you wanna be an ice cube and when we had drunk great sex and I want you to know that I will always be here for you sick or not, green or blue, always as a couple or has friends I don't care since I'm with you!" Mark says.

Callie was crying tears were falling from her checks; Mark dried her tears with his fingers.

"Even when you're crying you are beautiful!" he said.

"You know that I love you too, you know that right?" she asks.

"Yes I know that sweetheart!"

"You are always so careful, kind and good to me and we are just friends, I never felt like this before none of my boyfriend treated me like this and we are just friends… I don't tell you this often but you are incredible and I love I'm just a little bit afraid that I'm not enough for you 'cause I know that you are or you were a man-whore but if you promise me that you are going to treat me like you are treating me now forever I think that we could try something more… don't run!"

"I won't baby, I won't!"

Mark and Callie's lips were now touching each other, the kiss was passionately, Mark put his left hand on her face and his right and on her waist, he was felling a sensation of happiness that he never felt before for him that was very awkward because he already a lot of women but he never felt so good kissing one, he never felt so in love, he never felt like this for someone not even is adoptive mother not even for is mother he could feel that Callie is the girl of is dreams the women of his life, he loves her so much he loves her like anything in this world. Callie had he both hands on his neck, she could feel love like she never felt before, she could feel passion like she had never felt before, she could fell things that she never felt before, this kiss was the best that she ever had, just in a simple kiss she felt like world had stopped, she felt like god was saying to her that this was the men of her life, she felt so good, she was so in love…

Suddenly Callie breaks the kiss "Oh my god I need to throw up again!"

Callie ran to the bathroom again.

"I'm going to come in!" Mark says.

"No!"

Mark enters the bathroom and sat next to her and put his harms around her back.

"I think that you should go to the hospital you are throwing up a lot!"

"No Mark, I'm fine, it's just the flu!"

Mark put his hand on Callie's forehead.

"You're not hot, it's not the flu!

Mark look at Callie in the eyes and she understand what he was thinking.

"No that's impossible!" she said.

"It's not, one month!"

"But was just once!"

"One time is enough to this happened!" her says.

"Am I really pregnant?"

"I don't know you have to do the test."

Callie nodded, Mark massaged her face with his finger.

"I'm going to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test, okay?" he asks.

Callie nodded.

Mark kisses her forehead, and next he kisses her nose and then her lips, Callie smiles.

Callie eared the door closing, she grabs he phone and decided to call Addison.

"_Hey Callie doll!"_

"Hi Addie!"

"_It's everything okay your voice is awkward?"_

"I think that I'm pregnant!"

"_Ohh okay how do you know that?"_

"I throw up this morning and my period it's a little bit late but I didn't cared about it because my period is very irregular…"

"_Mark knows about it?"_

"Yes, he went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test, he's being really nice to me!"

"_Congratulations sweetie! Are you happy?"_ Addison asks.

"Yes I'm very happy, I'm really happy!"

"_I'm so happy for you sweetheart!"_

Callie ear the door open.

"Baby I'm home!" Mark says.

"Bye Addie Mark is home see you later!"

"_Are you going to work today?"_

"Yes, bye"

"_Bye doll" _Addison says and hangs up the phone.

"Hey I was talking with Addison."

Mark hugs Callie.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asks.

"Yeah, can you do this with me?"

"Of course, you're not going to anything important in your life alone anymore, I will always be here with you!"

Callie smiled.

Mark grabs Callie's hand; they went to the bathroom, Callie pee on the stick without Mark release her hand.

"Are you pregnant? Am I going to be a daddy?"

Callie laughs "we have to wait 3 more minutes!"

Mark was looking at his watch but the time didn't pass.

"Oh god this hiatus is killing me!" Mark says.

Callie laughs "Are you nervous?"

"You look really calm but I'm not calm, I'm very nervous!"

"Calm down baby!" Callie says.

2 minutes had passed and finally they could see if their dream was coming true or not.

Callie grabs the pregnancy test.

"Are you ready?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, let's do this together!"

"At three"

"One…two…three…" they sad at the same time.

They look together at the color of the test.

"Pink!" Mark says.

"We're going to have a baby!" Callie says and kisses Mark in the lips more passionately than ever.

"I'm so happy! Our baby will be the most beautiful baby in the world, your black curly hair, my ocean blue eyes, you beautiful smile, your lips, your nose!"

"Our daughter will have a lot of boyfriends around her you have to pay attention!" she laughs.

"Or our son will have a lot of girlfriends at the same time!"

"That's not very cool, you know?" Callie says.

"It's the dream of all the teenagers!" He says and Callie laughs.

"At least when he breaks a leg during football he has someone to take care of him!"

"Or when she wants bigger boobs!"

"That's not very cool also! Our daughter will be a good girl! " Callie says laughing.

"Girls with good parents are good girls!" he says.

"Oh my god my parents!" Callie says.

"What's the problem?"

"They are very catholic and I'm pregnant, they don't know about you and I'm not married!"

"We can Make this right to your parents, we can change the fact that they are Catholics and that you are pregnant, but we can tell them about me and we can get married!"

"We don't need to get married just because of them!" she says.

"We can get married because we love each other not because of your parents!"

"Are proposing to me?"

Mark gets down on one knee and takes of his pocket a blue box and opened it.

"Oh my god!" Callie says.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres you are the most beautiful women in the world, I love you and everything about you, you are always with a smile in you beautiful mouth, you are my princess, my universe, we only know each other for a few weeks and now we are having a baby and that can only mean that was love at the first view, I love you since the day I hurt my hand in a fight, I love you since the day one, we are going to be great parents and I wanna be with you until the last second of my life, I want to be with you forever and like I said before you will never be alone anymore you have me and in nine months you will have our baby, so do you let me be your prince?"

Callie was crying she was very happy.

"YES I let you be my prince!"

Mark puts the beautiful diamond ring in her finger and kisses her.

Callie was looking at the ring she was speechless.

"Do you like the ring? I bought it when I went to the pharmacy."

"I don't like it, I love it, and it's so beautiful, you shouldn't have spent so much money with me!" she says and kisses his forehead.

"This cost nothing compared with what you deserved!" he says.

Callie hugs Mark and saw in his watch that was 9.00pm.

"Oh my god we are so late!"

They arrived the hospital in 5 minutes, they entered together, hand by hand, suddenly Marks pager page 911.

"I have to go baby, I love you tonight we call your parents!" he grabs Callie's waist and kisses Callie passionately on the lips and runs to his trauma.

"Dr. Torres!" someone calls.

Callie turns to her right and sees Bailey.

"Hi Dr. Bailey."

"So you're finally dating Sloan!"

"True, but we're not dating…"

"Sorry!"

"We are not dating we are engaged and I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations Dr. Torres!"

"You can call me Callie."

"And you can call me Bailey."

Callie smiled to Bailey and Bailey smiled to Callie.

Callie went to the cafeteria to have lunch with Addison.

"Hi Callie doll!"

"Hi Addie!"

"So…?" Addison asks.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations sweetie!" she screamed.

Everyone was looking at Callie and Addison.

"To laud!" Callie laughs.

"And how did he react?"

"He proposed to me!"

"Oh my god congratulations again!" This time Addison said that lauder than before, she hugs Callie tight.

"Control yourself Addie you are screaming in a hospital!"

"I don't care I'm going to be a godmother!" Addison says.

"Who sad that you are going to be the god mother?"

"Sorry if you wanna have another godmother that's fine…" Addison says sadly.

"I was kidding! Of course that you're going to be the godmother!"

"Can I walk at the hospital and in the street with a t-shirt that says 'Best godmother in the world'?"

"Yes you can!"

Callie was at home alone when Mark opened the door.

"Hi babe! I'm home!"

"Hi Mr. Blue eyes!"

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Two knee replacements, one tibia fracture and one dislocate pelvis, and yours?"

"One burn kid and two boob jobs."

Callie kisses Mark, Mark touch in Callie's left boob.

"You don't need a boob job your boobs are great you know that right?"

Callie laughs "Yeah I know my boobs are great!"

Later that night.

"We have to call your parents!" Mark says

"I know that, do you wanna do it now?"

"I think that you should do it before you have a giant belly!"

Callie grabs her phone called her parents.

"_Holla Callie!"_ papa Torres says.

"Holla daddy where is mom?"

Mark put his harms around Callie and kisses her forehead.

"Tu madre esta in la cozina."

"_Can you please tell her that I wanna talk with you both!"_

"Come here our daughter want to speak with us!" he said to mama Torres.

"_She's here!"_

"Can you both ear me?" Callie asks.

"_Holla Callie soy tu madre!" mama Torres says._

"Hi mom!"

"_Yes, what you want to tell us?" _papa Torres asks.

"So this isn't going to be easy for you, it's that ham… you know…"

"_Callie you can tell us!" _mama Torres says.

Callie takes a deep breath and hold Mark's hand tight.

"I meet a guy, a very nice one, I really love him, his name is Mark, he is a surgeon in the same hospital that I, we live together…"

"That's so good Calliope!" mama Torres says.

"I'm not done yet, I'm pregnant and engage!" Callie says very quickly.

"I'm so happy for you my love!" mama Torres says.

"What does he want in the future with you? He treats you good? He is going to have a baby with you he needs to be a man to you!" papa Torres says.

"Do you wanna talk with him?" Callie asks and looks at Mark.

Mark said no with is hair and whispers "he is going to kill me you don't wanna be a single mother!"

Callie gives Mark the phone.

"Hi Mr. Torres my name is Mark Sloan and I really love your daughter and I wanna be with her forever and I promise that I would never hurt her or our baby." Mark says so quickly that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Okay man calm down I already understand that you love my baby and your baby, I only want to know if you really want to marry her or if you are just going to marry her because of me, be honest!" papa Torres says.

"I really wanna marry your daughter!" Mark says.

Callie was smiling seeing Mark so nervous.

"Okay I give you my permission to marry my daughter but I want to meet you personally, what about next weekend?" papa Torres.

Mark smiled "Thank you, that's a good idea!"

"Don't hurt our baby!" papa Torres says.

"Hi I'm Callie's mother!"

"Hi Mrs. Torres!" Mark says.

Callie smiles.

"What is your eyes color?" mama Torres asks.

"Blue" Mark says.

"Are you tall?" mama Torres asks.

"Yes" Mark says.

"How old are you?" mama Torres asks.

"I'm 36 years old." Mark says.

"Are you beautiful?" mama Torres asks.

"Your daughter says that I am the most beautiful man she ever seen."

"That means that you are very beautiful my daughter had seen very beautiful men before, you're going to have such a pretty baby, bye son!" mama Torres asks.

"Bye Mrs. Torres!" Mark says.

Mark hangs up the phone.

"We should dance." Mark suggests.

"Yeah we should!" Callie agreed.

Mark grabs his phone a chose the music.

"Are you ready? I think that this is our song!"´

Callie smiled.

He grabs her close to him and put his harms around her waist, Callie put her harms on her neck, Mark pressed the play.

'…'_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you. _

_Love your curves and all your edges. _

_All your perfect imperfections,_

_Give your all to me I'll give my all you_

_You're my end and my beginning…'_

"I love you!" Callie says.

"I love you too, and I will love our baby!" Mark says.

**The end!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
